Lobo Feroz
by DanittaG
Summary: Draco sale en busca de una nueva presa. Sin embargo, su instinto le señala a una chica castaña prohibida. ¿Conseguirá hacerla sucumbir? One-shot.


_Hola! Vengo a dejar otra de mis creaciones. Tengo unas pares ya escritas que iré publicando de a poco. Y me encantaría volver a escribir, veremos si puedo volver a encontrar la inspiración. _

_Bueno, una vez mas, un Dramione. Y hot. HOT, LEMMON, HOT. Repito, yo les avisé... jaja_

_DISCLAIMER__: Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea de la histora. No obtengo dinero, solo satisfacción personal. Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas por (y que son propiedad de) J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._

* * *

**Lobo Feroz**

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Me estoy poniendo las medias. 

Se levanta como todas las mañanas, impecablemente desaliñado. Sus ojos grises todavía tienen ese brillo del sueño profundo. Sus pelos rubios caen desordenados por su frente, y con un sólo movimiento de su mano, los acomoda. Se estira con una fluida maniobra, sintiendo como todos sus adormilados músculos reaccionan. Apoya los pies sobre el piso, quedando sentado en la cama y dándole la espalda a la evidencia que yace en su colchón. Gira la cabeza para verla. Piernas largas, piel sedosa y pálida, caderas prominentes, abdomen plano, pechos voluptuosos… carácter fácil. Esa rubia profundamente dormida delata las locuras cometidas la noche anterior. Nombres, gemidos, gritos, suspiros.

Una presa más. O un blanco menos.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy poniéndome los calzones. 

Luego de una corta ducha de agua fría, se mira en el espejo y ve las líneas llenas de placer que marcan su pecho diagonalmente. Rasguños femeninos. Sonríe.  
Pasa las manos por su rostro, tira sus cabellos hacía atrás y sale desnudo del baño. La rubia, ya despierta, lo mira con poco disimulo. Hablando con los ojos le dice "cómeme". Pero ya no, se había bañado, sólo le faltaba vestirse y estaría listo para salir de caza una vez más. La muchacha entiende, y sin apartarle los ojos de encima, se viste despacio, dándole lugar a la posibilidad de que él se tiente. Mas sabe que eso no pasará.  
Una vez que ella está fuera de su cuarto, él camina hasta su uniforme del colegio prolijamente doblado. Perfecto disfraz.

Da unos pocos pasos fuera de su habitación y su radar femenino se enciende. La búsqueda comienza.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy prendiendo mi camisa. 

Baja las escaleras con su porte arrogantemente masculino y no levanta la mirada hacia ninguna, esa no es su forma. Ellas son las inocentes ovejas y él es el lobo feroz. Sonríe otra vez. Su instinto de depredador le dictará cuál escoger.

Luego recuerda que hace días su instinto viene fallando, pues no deja de señalarle sólo a una, casi caprichosamente, obsesivamente. Si hubiera saciado en su momento esas terribles ganas, estaba seguro de que su casería seguiría como siempre, en busca de nuevas y frescas presas, sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. Sin embargo, él se había negado por primera vez. A esa oveja no podía ponerle las manos encima ni hincarle los dientes.

Ella era la oveja negra, la prohibida del rebaño.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy subiendo mis pantalones. 

Ella pasa rápidamente por su lado con la frente en alto, ignorando su presencia. Su aroma llega hasta su nariz, impregnándose. Inevitablemente él gira su rostro para verla bajar las escaleras. Ella desciende, quiere ir hacia afuera. Una fuerte brisa la golpea suavemente, le levanta la pollera. Él se queda viéndola patéticamente petrificado. Divisa algún tipo de tela rosa pálido. No lo esperaba, la situación lo agarró desprevenido. Al lobo de golpe se le llena de agua la boca. La mira en su intento de acomodarse la pollera rápida y torpemente; una vez que lo logra, se da vuelta a ver si alguien presenció el bochornoso acontecimiento. Ella posa sus ojos sobre los de él y, totalmente sonrojada, le dedica una fría mirada. Lo amenaza a decirle algo, siquiera sólo una palabra.

Él no puede apartar la vista, había caído. Su cordura ya no estaba. Poco le importaba ya el color de la oveja, él estaba hambriento. Su instinto se había desatado sin control, necesitaba morderla, ya nada le interesaba. Nada aparte de saborearla.

Hoy su presa sería esa castaña.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy poniéndome el calzado. 

Sale al jardín y la ve sentada contra un árbol, acurrucada. Su mente comienza a planear miles de ideas para su captura, no puede frenar. El día pone todas a su favor, son pocos los alumnos que quedan en el colegio. Sus amigos se han ido a Hogsmeade y ella ha quedado sola estudiando. Peligrosamente sola.

Camina, se acerca. Ella levanta la vista y la posa en sus ojos. Despacio se vuelve a sonrojar. Le pregunta que quiere. Él interiormente responde: "a ti". Devorándola con la mirada le dice que la están buscando, que se apresure si quiere que la guíe hacia donde tiene que ir, pues no piensa esperarla. Ella se levanta a regañadientes, haciendo uso de su ingenua confianza. Le pregunta quién la busca, pero él se da vuelta sin contestar. Sonríe, ella ha caído en su engaño.

Dentro del imponente castillo, la dirige hacia el primer lugar que se le ocurre. Luego de caminar un poco ella se da cuenta que algo no está bien y le pregunta hacia donde van. Él, casi como respuesta instantánea, se frena a unos pocos metros de su destino, una puerta aparentemente abandonada. Gira y le clava sus alucinantes ojos grises. Ella, sin poder evitarlo, sufre un escalofrío y retrocede un poco ante la intensidad de esa mirada. Con unos pocos y rápidos pasos, llega hasta su víctima y la acorrala contra la pared. Se encuentran cerca. Una cercanía alarmante.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy peinando mis cabellos. 

Nerviosamente ella le pregunta qué es lo que hace. Él, sin decir palabra, con un soberbio movimiento, acorta la poca distancia entre los dos, fundiendo aquellos labios con los suyos. Sabía gloriosamente deliciosa.

La nota paralizarse. Coloca sus manos en su cintura y con los labios dibuja formas sobre su boca. Se aprieta más a su cuerpo y lentamente comienza a bajar las garras hacia sus caderas. Ella reacciona y con un fuerte movimiento lo empuja. Sin darle tiempo para resistirse ni darse tiempo a ella misma para medir consecuencias, le da una sonora bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Sin embargo, sabe que ya nada puede hacer, había despertado a la bestia a gritos. En cuanto él la mira con los ojos derretidos en fuego, se rinde. Había sido cazada. En ese momento, era un blanco fácil.

Él se acerca de nuevo, esta vez violentamente, y ella deja su cuello al aire, facilitándole la sangre al lobo.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy atándome los cordones. 

Aprieta con fuerza la piel que tiene entre sus dedos. Huele desesperadamente la fragancia de su presa. Saborea paranoicamente el gusto de su boca. Todo en ella lo lleva a querer más. Presiona con suavidad el pecho derecho que tiene en su mano, casi sintiendo a través de la ropa. Su pezón está duro, y no es porque tenga frío. La siente respirar profundamente, a punto de que las exhalaciones se conviertan en suspiros.

Una pequeña porción de su mente conserva la conciencia y se da cuenta que están en medio del pasillo. La aplasta duramente contra la pared, la comienza a embestir sin importarle que la ropa esté. Quiere mostrarle sus deseos de continuar, quiere que ella sepa el estado en el que está. El lobo tiene los dientes fuera.

Ella se aferra con uñas a su espalda, y un gemido se escapa de su boca. Tiene permiso para continuar, más allá de que a él no le importe.  
Se separa y puede ver la lucha interna que reflejan sus ojos. Es ella, la única que en una situación así, tiene la voluntad de escuchar a su conciencia. Antes de que se arrepienta y se haga la difícil, él le sostiene la mano y despacio la lleva hasta la puerta abandonada. La abre. Ella frena y lo mira desesperada. Él, decidido, se vuelve a acercar y le encierra los labios otorgándole un febril beso. Entre el movimiento de bocas, conduce la mano de ella, que tenía agarrada, hasta su propio pantalón. Le hace sentir eso que ella provoca en él. Oye un respingo proveniente de la boca de la castaña. Ahora sabe que no se negará.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy acomodándome el cuello de la camisa. 

Ella tiene noción de que no tendría que hacer esto, menos con él. A pesar de las expertas manos que él maneja, sabe que tendría que decir que no. A pesar de sus acolchonados labios, sus veloces dedos, su fogosa lengua. Tendría, sí, pero no quiere. Reprime una vez más un gemido con forma del nombre de su cazador. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería. Siempre le atrajo. Siempre le generó curiosidad. Maldita sea, siempre le tentó lo prohibido. Agarra con fuerza los platinados cabellos del hombre que la presiona contra él. Sin que nadie se lo pida, vuelve a posar su mano en el pantalón. Esta vez, lo desabrocha. Entonces ya no tiene ninguna escapatoria. Tampoco se le antoja una. Estar dentro de un aula en desuso, solos y calientes como están, ahora tiene sentido.

Él, inesperadamente, deja de besarla. Sin darle la espalda, comienza a caminar alejándose de ella. Llega hasta una silla llena de polvo, una de las pocas que había. Con un veloz movimiento sacude la suciedad y mirándola a los ojos, se sienta. Casi con un gruñido, le dice que se acerque. Ella obedece, se para frente a él.  
Comienza a acariciarle las piernas doradas y sube hasta la pollera. Por debajo de esta toca incansablemente su parte trasera, preguntándose como se había negado a hacerlo anteriormente. Conduce sus manos hasta la parte delantera y roza todo con un dedo por arriba de la ropa. Ella gime sonoramente. Despacio agarra esa prenda y comienza a bajarla. Ella vuelve a paralizarse.

Sabe exactamente como tratar a sus presas, por lo cual, decide dejar eso para después. Le sube un poco la camisa y besa su abdomen. Mientras tanto, posa una de sus manos en un muslo y con la otra desabrocha lentamente los botones. Ella lo comprende y no se resiste, por ende, ayuda. Se termina de desabotonar la camisa y se la saca, luciendo sólo un blanco sostén. Él la mira a los ojos, ardiendo de deseo.

La oveja ya está regalada.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡No! Estoy poniéndome la túnica. 

Vuelve a descender hasta su ropa íntima y termina de sacarla. Ella aferra sus manos a los hombros masculinos que tenía en frente, sintiéndose débil de tanta lujuria. Él afloja su pollera y ésta cae sola. Allí está ella, casi totalmente desnuda, tan prohibida, sólo para él.

Sin poder reprimirse, acerca su rostro hasta su piel. Ella lo mira confundida, preguntándole que hace, sin conseguir que le devuelva la mirada. Mas cesa de interrogar en el momento en el que él comienza a repartir besos. No puede evitar que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás, lanzando suspiros y gemidos incesables. Tampoco puede impedir que sus manos agarren los cabellos rubios y se posen en su nuca, arrimándolo más y más a ella.

Luego de unos minutos, él lentamente se pone de pie. Ella no puede más y él lo sabe. Vuelve a besar sus labios, para darle sólo un momento de paz antes de volver a arremeter. Desabrocha la única prenda que ella todavía llevaba puesta y se concede el deseo de acariciar desenfrenada pero expertamente sus pechos.  
Ella no quiere quedarse atrás, y ya sin escuchar a su cabeza, le desabotona la camisa. Cegada por el gozo, le baja los pantalones, seguidos de la última ropa que vestía.

Desnudos los dos, el placer los rodea hundiéndolos en la más deliciosa imprudencia.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡Ya casi! Estoy abrochando los últimos botones. 

Ya de nuevo sentado, él posa sus manos en las piernas de ella y suavemente la va empujando para que se vaya acercando cada vez un poco más. Utiliza el mismo movimiento para indicarle que se agache, la quiere encima suyo, sobre sus rodillas. Ella, tímida pero no lenta, se sienta sobre él. Lo besa con la desesperación de querer algo pero no saber qué hacer. Él ubica sus garras sobre sus caderas. Luego de varias caricias desenfrenadas de sus labios, la mueve hacia arriba, la aproxima todavía más a él y la baja de nuevo. Antes de lo esperado, él ya está entrando en ella.

Separa su boca de la suya y suelta un gemido ahogado de éxtasis. Él aprovecha y muerde su cuello suavemente. Con sus manos la hace moverse, cabalgarlo. La danza carnal entre cuerpos comienza.  
Embiste acompañada por él unas cuantas veces más hasta que se acercan inevitablemente al clímax, y él, sabiendo lo que se aproxima, la deja ser. Ella tiene rienda suelta para hacer lo que quiera y lo aprovecha, quiere asombrarlo de alguna manera, devolviéndole un poco de la sorpresa que él le dio. Sin que él se lo esperase, comienza a removerse exquisitamente hasta lograr que su victimario suelte un gemido nunca antes lanzado. Hasta lograr que culmine el viaje que él mismo comenzó. Lo siente deshacerse dentro suyo y no soporta más. Ella cae con él.

Ya está hecho. El lobo ha mordido. El lobo ha saciado su hambre con una inocente oveja.

**_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está?_**

¡Sí, huyan! 

Sale del aula en desuso relamiéndose la boca. Sonríe. La presa ha sucumbido.

* * *

Ojalá lo hayan podido disfrutar! Saludos (:


End file.
